


How to be a Jorgenson

by Steelsnapdragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author knows nothing about sailing, Bad Flirting, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Snotlout, Consensual Non-Consent, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Gay Eret, Good ol Fighting, I took some serious liberties guys, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, No dragons, Possessive Behavior, Post 3rd film, Sailing, Sexual Tension, Slash, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Sorry Spitelout fans, the whole gangs here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelsnapdragon/pseuds/Steelsnapdragon
Summary: *Ungergoing a rewrite*While struggling to find his purpose in New Berk, Snotlout is charged with establishing much needed trade routes by Hiccup and unwillingly paired up with Eret.As the two men’s lives are thrown together Snotlout learns to see Eret in a very different light which forces him to question what he had been taught and who he is, as well as what he wants.





	How to be a Jorgenson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recapping about what has been happening on new Berk, we watch Snotlout get roped into his new duty by Hiccup before quickly realising that the company is less than ideal, although much too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snap: Hey gouys n gals I’m going to let you know that I am still somewhat fresh at this, this Fic is self-indulgent because Why not it’s the internet you don’t know me and Eret/Snotlout is an underappreciated ship full of filthy potential and I'm here to capitalise on it. This all happens when the dragons are gone I took artistic liberties from the movies/series. 
> 
> Yes, so please enjoy, I try but it's exaggerated at times. I know nothing about boats and sailing but I put them deadass on a boat, whatever it’s that fic, get ready for some drama. Correct me please and forgive my English.

Hey folks sorry but I'm going to rework the first chapter, I felt like the tone wasnt steady. The story will stay the same but it'll be smoother. Forgive me for the inconvenience readers <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH! Right, like it says folks slow to update but I am alive and I will continue this along with my other fics, please tell me what you thought so I can get better ~  
I love these two they are an underrated ship and I've seen fandoms built on less. So please enjoy and get ready ;)


End file.
